Always there
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Well it is rated that because of refrence to unaproprate things. i think that it was a good story though.


". . . . ." Talking  
  
' . . . . .' Thinking  
  
( . . . .) me butting in  
  
Sakura was shocked, she was pregnant. She knew how it happened and with who but was still amazed. They had both been drunk, really drunk but still Sakura believed that Li had taken advantage of her drunken state. (would he?) The next day it was all a blur but Sakura knew what had happened. It had been a long month until she finally decided to level with herself; she had to tell her father.  
  
She went home with a dull look on her face, how was he going to take it? She was afraid that he would reject her. She opened the door to be confronted by her older brother Tori, she knew that if he found out the Li was the father he would kill him. She decided to lie about the father. "Dad, Tori, I need to talk to you about something," she said. "What is it Sakura?" he dad asked her. "I am pregnant," she said rather blatantly. "You're what? With who?" Tori insisted. "Well with . . . Eli," (Did you expect that one?) she said without thinking. "You mean that nice little polite boy?" her father asked. "Yes," she said quietly. "I'll kill him," Tori threatened. "Oh no you won't," her father told him and then Sakura ran out crying. Now normally in a situation like this she would go to Li's house but that was currently not and option, she decided that she had to go to Eli's house.  
  
She knocked on the door, Eli answered the door. "Hi Eli can I come in?" she asked. "Oh coarse Sakura what is the matter you seem upset?" he asked.(What a nice polite boy) "Well when I tell you will you promise that you will not totally hate me," she said. "Yes of coarse come in and sit down," he said. "Well you see I have known that I was pregnant for about a week now with Li's baby and I finally decided to tell my parents but when I did and they asked about the father I could not tell them that is was Li instead I told them that it was you," she said. At first Eli looked confused but then he smiled. "That is ok I understand and I am sure that Li would have without a dough been killed by your brother. Well Sakura I will go along with your plan for a while but I want you to promise me that you will tell Li eventually," he said. "But I do not want to ruin his and Emma's relationship," she said. "You will have to, I need you to promise me," he said. "Ok fine as long as you are there," she said. He nodded. She was in for a long and painful eight more months.  
  
The next day at school Sakura told her teachers in private and they were all supportive of her, she was also out of gym for the rest of the year. Li started to worry about her; he did not know that he got her pregnant. Him and Emma's relationship was slowly going down the drain and Li realized that. He decided to break up with her one afternoon.  
  
Sakura decided that it was time to tell Li. Eli was right next to her, they went to the field after school where they knew that they would find Li practicing. They caught him in the end of his break-up. All they saw was her leaving, crying. Li although looked unaffected by what ever just happened. "Li I need to talk to you," Sakura said Eli right behind her. "What is it Sakura?" he asked. "Li" she took a deep breath and felt a hand on her shoulder, "I need to tell you that I am, that I am, that I am pregnant with your child!" she screamed. Li was in shock, "Sakura why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Emma," she said starting to cry. "Sakura, Sakura never thinking of your self over others, I caught her cheating she is over with," he said. She embraced him in a hug, "Li will you leave me?" she asked. "Never," he whispered, and it was at that time that Eli decided to leave the two alone. "What will your brother say?" he asked. "Well he took it really bed when I lied and told him that it was Eli's baby so I think that we should wait until he is in a strait jacket before I tell him that you are the real father," she said with a giggle.  
  
Life was a lot harder for the two from then on, Li got a job and Sakura had to miss the last month of her senior year in school. She had to get home schooling. Li bought a house, not like it was much, he is kind of rich. There son was born in July of that year, they named him Timothy. He as well as both of his parents had magical powers but they taught him how to use them and then they were married the following June.  
  
THE END 


End file.
